Bones' Favorite Video
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones gets a video of her own from Booth.  Sequel to Booth's Favorite Video.


_After considering a good way to do a sequel to _Booth's Favorite Video_, I came up with this. I wanted to keep Booth in character as to his sensibilities on the subject of sex, at least as it would relate to things that are, peripherally at least, public. I think this approach fits and I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was frustrated at the slow pace the day had taken. From the time she arrived at the dig site from the base camp the pace had been monotonously slow, even for her. The new boundaries for the expanded site were not in place as requested, and when she had remonstrated, she'd found that the proper equipment had not been brought to finish the work. That had caused a delay of almost six hours until they had finally been able to spend part of the day processing the new section and assigning tasks.

Now that she'd showered and returned to her hut, she was able to get to something that she had allowed to slowly excite her all day. Booth had sent her a video in his latest e-mail and she was looking forward to watching it.

It had been about a month since she had sent him the private video of her taking a shower and teasing him with her words and actions the whole while. She had never before done anything on film before for any lover, either still or motion picture, but for Booth she had wanted to. Angela had convinced her that it would be a fun thing to do, and she'd been right, as usual. The reply had been swift, and pleasing. "_**My new all time favorite video!**_" She was already considering making him a video of her masturbating with her favorite dildo which she'd brought with her, in addition to a couple of vibrators. A year without the man who could bring her pleasure just by being within the same room as her required a certain amount of additional aids to make sure that her needs were adequately met.

Wearing nothing but a satin camisole and a pair of small, but functional, panties, she sat down at her desk and booted up her laptop. Once it was up and running she clicked on the video that Booth had sent and gasped in arousal at what she saw before her. He wasn't nude, of course, but he may as well be considering the instant effect he had on her. She felt her nipples tighten in arousal, and her pussy begin to moisten, the soft lips swelling as the blood rushed to her lower half.

Booth was standing in front of a table holding his primary weapon, wearing nothing but his black silk boxers covered with skeletons which she had given him just before they had left to their respective assignments. His upper body showed rather clearly that he had been spending time working out in his time away from her, and his perfect symmetry was even more perfect now. She licked her lips unconsciously at the sight. She imagined using her hands a lips to map his musculature and tease him to exquisite heights of passion. Before her thoughts sent her to her bed and the need to use her toys to relieve the coil of arousal already building in the pit of her stomach, she focused on Booth.

"_Hey, Bones_," he told her, his best charm smile on display for her. "_I figured that since you were so generous as to send me such an awesome video, I should probably send you something to give you the warm and fuzzies, too._"

Her eyes widened at the thought of watching Booth actually take a shower, or, better yet, possibly masturbating for her enjoyment. She could just picture him stroking his deliciously impressive cock to climax, his cum shooting out over his abdomen, and running down his fist as he came down from his orgasm. The image in her mind brought a shudder through her body, and she squeezed her thighs together to try and ease the pressure building in her throbbing clit.

"_As you can see, I'm standing here in the boxers you gave me_," he said as he winked at her, "_and I am going to let you watch as I sit here and clean my weapon_."

Bones pouted a moment. "_I send him a pornographic video of myself and I get to watch him clean his weapon?_" she muttered in frustration. She was definitely going to have to talk to him about appropriate kinds of reciprocation for the kind of gift she sent him. Watching him clean his weapon simply wasn't going to cut it in her opinion. But, she would give him a chance to prove to her that this was an okay return on her offering. Settling back, she let herself focus once more on his perfect symmetry as he sat down at the desk.

"_Now taking proper care of a weapon in the military is extremely important, Bones_," he told her. "_It is at all times, but especially in the military where a weapon is needed on a daily basis when in a war zone. So, the first thing I need to do is field strip my weapon and prepare to clean the weapon_."

Bones huffed. She knew that already, and in fact spent as much time cleaning her handgun (which Booth still called a cannon) as he did his personal weapons. As always she was impatient and wanted him to get to the point where she wanted to pull him out of the video, rip his clothes off, and fuck him senseless. Calming slightly, she went back to watching.

"_Field stripping my weapon is not something to be rushed, Bones_," he continued. "_I take my time, and make sure to take in everything that is revealed. I like to compare it to when I strip you Bones at the end of a long day. I remove each article of clothing, taking in every square inch of beautiful skin, and work my way from head to toe. All the while I mentally catalog every nook and cranny, making sure I know what I'm going to need to do once the clothing is removed. On my weapon I have a set pattern, and take in everything as I make note on what needs more attention than other parts of the weapon_."

Bones closed her eyes briefly and imagined him removing her clothes piece by piece, his eyes lingering on her breasts as he removes her bra, and then focusing his gaze at the apex of her thighs as he removes her panties. He had a way of looking at her body that made her feel extremely warm and appreciated. Previous lovers had expressed their appreciation of her naked beauty, but she had always used such expressions to push ahead to her own ultimate end, and that was relieving her urges and desires. With Booth, she enjoyed savoring his appreciation, and the buildup to a _**mutual**_ release of tensions and desires. He had been so right about what it could be with the right person, and his incredible metaphor for making love had proved to be very true in her opinion.

"_Now that I have my weapon laid out in front of me in all it's mechanical glory, I can begin to clean it, one piece at a time_," he said as he turned back to the task at hand once the weapon was field stripped. "_Think of the stock and frame of the weapon as your body, Bones. I take some time to wipe it down, making sure to get all the grit and sand out of the grooves and curved planes of the weapon. I like it to giving you a cleansing massage while you lay on your bed as I work out all the kinks and let some of the grime of the day get washed away. Remember that sponge bath I gave you when you sprained your ankle that one week? Think of it like that_."

She shivered as she remembered that night. His hands had worked her body to perfection as he gave her the sponge bath, and then the sensual massage afterward. She had been brought to several powerful orgasms as he did so, and she was sure that if he gave that kind of loving attention to his weapon, he would never have to worry about a malfunctioning weapon in the field. She was suddenly very jealous of his weapon, and she cursed him for making her feel that way about an inanimate object. She'd been paying attention to his hands as he worked on his weapon and admired, not for the first time, his sure, but patient, dexterity, despite the large size of his phalanges. He had a delicate sensuality about him and his physicality that brought powerful shards of arousal coursing through her as she watched him doing anything with his hands. If he had been watching her right then he would have seen her shift down in the seat, her legs spreading a bit as she let her right hand wander under her sodden panties so she could tease her very aroused pussy, making a light, shuddering pass over her clit.

"_Now right here I need to spend a few minutes on the trigger assembly, just like I enjoy doing with your clit when I've gotten you warmed up with some of the preliminary stuff_," he said, winking at the webcam built into his laptop.

Bones groaned as her clit throbbed upon hearing his words. He may not be as free in expressing his naughtier sentiments, but he could still heighten her arousal with his words more than the most erotic, nasty dirty talk she had heard from any previous lover. What he was saying now on this video was no exception. She used her index finger to tease her opening and gather some of the abundant moisture, then went back to work on her clit, her fingers slick with her juices which added to the pleasure.

"_Normally I use a small bristle brush on the trigger assembly, so I guess it would be something like when you use that small rabbit vibrator on your clit while you enjoy using your dildo_," he made the comparison as he took up the small brush and began working on thoroughly cleaning the trigger assembly.

In her mind she could well imagine her small vibrator working its magic on her tight, engorged bundle of nerves. Her breathing began to get harsher and more labored as she slowly slid one, and then a second finger into her tight pussy, her mind screaming at the injustice that it wasn't his thicker, longer fingers inside of her, or better yet his long, thick cock. The arousal within her was coiling tighter and tighter, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she had a rather powerful orgasm. She blindly reached for wadded up cloth so that when she did so she could bite down on it and muffle her screams of pleasure. She was very vocal when it came to sex, and it didn't matter if her pleasure was coming from masturbation or actually having sex with a guy. She could hardly avoid the shivers running through her every time she heard the rasp of the brush running across the trigger assembly in his hands.

"_Now comes the main event, Bones_," he told her, an evil smile on his face that she knew well from their bedroom activities.

She watched as he got the rod he used to clean the barrel of his weapon, and whimpered as she thought of the most apt comparison. That rod was a metaphor for his cock, and when he moved that rod in and out of the barrel she was going to be imagining him thrusting himself deeply in and out of her tight sheath. The thought of him filling and stretching her like that brought on a slight tremor telling her her orgasm was only moments away. She sped up the pumping of her fingers, and used her thumb to give her clit some attention. Her juices were all over her hand now, and she loved the feelings that this video had produced.

"There it is, Bones," Booth said in a sexy undertone. "It slides right in. A perfect fit. Just like us, huh? You wish I was there to take care of you? To slide myself inside of you and make you feel so good? Is that what you want, Baby?"

Bones suddenly stiffened and spasmed uncontrollably as the orgasm she'd been hoping for exploded deep within her. She almost didn't get the cloth to her mouth as she screamed out his name. Thankfully she had gotten the cloth and it muffled the noise she was making. She watched as he slowly thrust the rod in and out of the barrel, and she let her fingers mimic it as she slowly brought herself down from the orgasm she'd been needing, and wanting, so much. She'd removed her thumb from her clit as it was now overly sensitized, but she knew that she would be pleasuring herself many more times that night before she was fully sated, and no doubt she would be watching the video each time she did so.

"_Well, Bones, I guess that it's now time to put my weapon back together. I can imagine myself slowly cleaning you off with a damp washcloth and then helping you put on a night gown, or some pajamas as I put it back together_," he told her, his gaze now soft and endearing as he no doubt thought about doing just that. A moment later he smiled. "_There it is, Bones. You've just watched me field strip and clean my weapon. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, and now I need to pay some attention to Junior down there or I won't ever get to sleep. I love you, Bones, and don't ever forget I need you, too. Stay safe_."

Bones sat there, legs akimbo, panting as she glared at the screen. He was going to whip out his cock and masturbate but not let her watch? How dare he? He got her so worked up with this incredibly sexy, hot video and now he leaves out the best part? Then she sighed and smiled deeply. She couldn't stay angry. He'd given her, by his words, a toe curling orgasm, and he'd told her he loved her and needed her. All the conversations they'd ever had about relationships and love came flooding back to her and she was finally able to put all the pieces together and realize he'd been telling her all along how much he loved her. This video had been the catalyst for that realization and now she could say she had a favorite video of her own. It was her favorite now only for the exquisite pleasure it created, but also the life that her new found realization was showing her. Turning off the laptop, she made her way to bed after stripping down to nothing, and slid under the cover to begin mentally enjoying the wicked thoughts of what she would do to him if Booth were in bed with her. It was a long, but extremely pleasurable night.

_A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one. It was a lot of fun to write. Next up, the final chapter to _The Big Night_. Stay tuned. Gregg._


End file.
